Pink Uzumaki Girl
by Crystalllina
Summary: The very first time Naruto Uzumaki laid eyes on Sakura Haruno, he knew that she was the one. The aftermath of a battle spirals the pair's life out of control. Biological warfare.
1. Chapter 1

The very first time Naruto Uzumaki laid eyes on Sakura Haruno, he knew that she was _the one_.

She was being manhandled. Her candy-pink hair roughly pulled back by another girl's hand, while the rest of the girls slapped her face and stomped on her toes.

"Take this!" _Smack_. " Who do you think you are, getting our precious _Sasuke-kun_ to look at you?"

The sound of flesh meeting flesh and the angry comments of the rest of the girls filled the atmosphere of the small clearing they were hiding in, drowning out the whimpers emitting from the small girl who received this treatment.

Unable to stand back any longer, the spiky-haired blonde burst from the bushes where he was hiding and confronted the offending young girls.

As soon as they realized they had been spotted, the girls screeched and ran off in the direction of the academy. Barbed words flew out of their mouths, threatening to tattle to Iruka-sensei for 'spying' on a group of girls, all the while proclaiming him an idiot in their haste.

Naruto paid no attention to them, for he had something, or rather _someone_ , who was much more important to take care of now.

Gently bending over, he scooped his arms underneath the sniffling girl before hoisting her up, tossing one of her small arms around his neck to support her. He couldn't help but notice how utterly _broken_ she looked right then. Deciding against asking her about the incident, he silently helped her limp over to where Iruka-sensei was on recess duty.

Their teacher couldn't hide his surprise at seeing the orphan-brat carry over the small girl from a civilian family. His face morphed into one of shock, as he quickly ushered the children into the building, leading them through the colorful hallways until they reached the nurse's office.

Without another word, Iruka pulled Naruto out into the hallways, demanding an explanation for the many bruises and cuts that littered poor Sakura's body.

Realizing his teacher's intentions, the boy spilled about everything he had seen the girls do to their victim.

"... and I'll never let anyone hurt _my_ Sakura-chan again!" He pumped his fist into the air for extra measure. Iruka smiled at those words, proud that his student had shown a piece of his true character. As if acting on instinct, he reached down and ruffled Naruto's hair.

Surprised at his teacher's antics, he couldn't control the million-dollar grin that slowly spread across his face.

 _Sakura-chan, I'll protect you no matter what!_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: the next chapter contains mentions of bodily fluids. If you are perturbed by these things in any way, shape, or form, please skip to Chapter** **3\. Thank you!**

 **Love,**

 **Scarlet Noirre, XOXO**

He was young and infatuated, hell-bent on impressing the object of his affections. After all, isn't that what he was currently doing?

Snickering, he snuck behind the red-faced boy who was making a pitiful attempt at conversing with Sakura. He constantly blurted out a different word than the one that was planned, forcing the girl standing across from him to try so very hard to hide her chuckles.

By the time the poor chap got to his point, he was almost near the point of wetting himself.

"S...Sakura-san, will y...y...you -" He never got a chance to finish his sentence, as their class's 'Number One Knucklehead Ninja' appeared behind him and jabbed him straight between the buttocks with a wooden pencil. _A sharpened pencil_.

The shock of the foreign intrusion was just enough to push the stuttering boy to the brink. He wet himself from the embarrassment before fainting, face falling directly into Sakura's chest.

Sakura fell down with him on top of her, landing on the wooden floor with a thud. Her mind was still reeling from the events of the past three minutes, before finally realizing where the prepubescent boy's face was.

In a fit of rage, she carelessly pushed him off of her. She sent him _flying_ through the air, before he, unfortunately, landed buttocks first on the desk that was behind him.

The onlookers were forced to remember the pencil that was still jabbed between his legs, as a horrible squelching sound filled the now silent classroom. A horrible smell followed shortly afterward - her admirer had released the contents of his bowels.

The boy looked absolutely devastated at his body's reactions, before painstakingly getting up and limping out of the room. Sakura guessed he was heading for the nurse's office.

Shocked students only stared at the ransacked classroom, their eyes focusing on the wet spot on the hardwood floors before swiveling over to view the mess on the far desk. The room smelled like human feces and piss.

"Sakura-chan, let's get outta here now." Naruto Uzumaki was the first to break the silence, bending down to help the pink-haired girl up from her compromising position on the floor.

Her red ninja dress harbored a faint wet stain, an unfortunate result of the pissing boy falling on top of her. Scowling at that unsightly view, Naruto only wrapped his arm around her shoulders, before leading her to the girl's restroom.

"Here, you can use my jacket." The blonde boy stretched out his hand, offering her a bright orange piece of clothing.

"Now go and change out of those dirty clothes. I'll be waiting here for you." He once again could only flash her his million-watt grin before gently pushing her into the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed, leaving the Uzumaki-child wondering where the hell the girl was. A sudden thought flashed through his young mind, only for him to give himself a bonk on the head for thinking such dirty thoughts.

 _But what if my Sakura-chan slipped and fell? What if she's knocked out?_

These thoughts finally convinced him to dash into the girl's restroom. However, he stumbled upon Sakura in a less-than-decent situation.

His eyes instantly zoned in on her pale stomach that was exposed in her state of undress. The young boy couldn't help but admire how smooth and creamy her skin looked.

 _I wonder if she's as soft as she looks?_

Before he knew it, a flash of pink filled his vision before he was roughly shoved into one of the bathroom stalls. Drops of blood trailed him as he made a brave attempt at stopping his raging nosebleed.

" _Naruto!_ " Sakura whisper-yelled so no one else would hear. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?!"

Slipping on Naruto's orange jacket just in case someone else barged in, she continued to wash her dirty clothes in the sink. However, she couldn't help but notice how _small_ the large jacket was making her look.

 _It's practically a dress! How am I supposed to go out like this?_

Sakura's only clothing items she had on were her undergarments and the tight, black shorts that she wore underneath her ninja dress. The jacket even swallowed up her shorts, making it look as if she had no pants on. Without another word, she hastily hung her now washed clothes in the bathroom before storming out.

The oak door swung wildly as a raging female stomped out of the restrooms. It was lunch break, so she whooshed through the academy halls before bursting out to the outside world. Sunlight streamed across her form, instantly warming her face and her mood up.

The steady chattering of students came to a screeching halt as more and more kids noticed Sakura's presence. Their welcoming expressions changed into ones of confusion and shock as they took in her attire - _Naruto Uzumaki's orange jacket._

Whispering filled the previous silence as assumptions were made over and over again. Her hair was ruffled from the earlier tussle with her admirer, a light sheen of sweat adorned her face from running across the school. However, the Haruno didn't realize those details until comments were made about her appearance.

"Hey, Pinky! Was it _good_?" A messy-haired brunette with red triangles decorating his cheeks called out. "You know what, don't answer that. Spend a night with me, and I'll show you what a good time is!"

Her cheeks flushed even more at that insulting accusation. When a certain sunkissed blonde burst through the academy doors panting like a dog, Sakura wished for the earth to swallow her up right then and there. Even Sasuke-kun was watching the scenes with mild interest, a light smirk adorning his pale lips.

"I heard you even fucked Hiro up the ass with a pencil. Made him shit his pants." Kiba was howling with laughter at her flustered demeanor. A few other Academy students stifled their chuckles poorly with staged coughs.

Looking around for help, Sakura realized there was no one that would stand up for her. She would just have to endure this and forget about this.

"Hey dog-breath, pick on someone your own size, you dumbass!" The voice reverberated around the whole courtyard, instantly shutting everyone up. Naruto's orange-clad figure zoomed across the field before coming to a screeching halt in front of Kiba, her tormentor.

"Fight like a man next time." He punched the Inuzuka square in the jaw, sending him sprawling down onto the grass. The whole Academy, including the punched, was in too much shock to anything but gape at the Uzumaki.

Without another word, the boy whipped around and dragged the candy-haired girl out of the school. It was a sight to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

It was their first mission together after his three-year training journey. Overjoyed at the perspective of traveling with her genin teammate, Sakura couldn't keep the grin off her face as she pranced over to the village gates.

"Naruto!" She leaped into his open arms. "I've missed you so much. It's been too long, ya' know?"

"Hey now, I've only been back for one night." He pointed a finger at her in mock accusation. "I even visited you yesterday!"

As soon as the words reached her ears, the pinkette's whole body began to shake. Her demeanor drooped as she buried her face into her best friend's chest.

"I know. I just haven't seen you enough, I guess. It feels almost like a dream. You're really back now."

Even in the presence of the Konoha villagers, Naruto could care less as he began rubbing her back. The girl stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed as his warm hands began to work their way through her tense shoulders. She moaned, it just felt so… good. The wanton noise brought awareness to the Uzumaki brat's conscience. Immediately, he released her as if burned, while hiding his blazing cheeks. She could only stare at his retreating figure as he began to head out of the gates.

They had been jumping from tree to tree for some time already. Whizzing through the air at high speeds, they silently sneaked longing looks at one another. The wind blew a comforting breeze over their slightly sheened faces, relieving the ninja of having to deal with the sweltering midsummer's heat.

As they made camp for the night, all Naruto could think about was the way she felt in his hands. How soft she was, how supple. _Oh,_ the moan she made could make any hot-blooded man lose their senses. Her cherry lips formed that perfect "O" shape as she relaxed into his hold.

At that moment they weren't childhood best friends - they were a man and a woman relishing in each other's touch.

He would have to spend a long time bathing tonight. Yes, a nice, cold dip in the river would definitely help his predicament.

The Haruno girl wasn't in any better condition. She was confused yes, but she was also in the midst of denying how good Naruto made her feel. He just seemed so _manly_ at that moment. His growth spurt sure added a lot to that, especially combined with the tough training Master Jiraiya subjected him to. It just had to make sense that he became so muscular and appealing. Why else would she be craving his touch?

Flushed, Sakura immediately dismissed the lewd thoughts invading her mind. Instead, she quickly set up camp, making sure to leave some of their pre-packaged food out for Naruto, before scurrying down to the nearby lake.

In her haste, the pinkette never realized she forgot to flare her chakra - to check for enemies and to alert her boys to give her some privacy.

"Kami, what am I doing to myself?"

The teen buried his face in his hands before hurriedly running them through his blonde mane. He had, in fact, been _relieving_ himself of previous frustrations caused by a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Now Naruto finally understood his sensei's (both his sensei's) perverted needs. They would certainly get a kick out of it - but that was only if they found out. He would keep his pride intact, as well as protect his teammate from any unwanted teasing.

Looking around, the boy realized how much of a sticky mess he had made. Even his goddamn clothes were covered with his bodily fluids. Sakura would pummel him to dust if she ever saw him in this state. Without a second to spare, he brought over some leaves to scatter over the affected area, before heading over to the lake himself.

As Naruto was walking, sudden flares of chakra charged the air with static before a loud BOOM was heard, followed by an earthquake. Instantly, he knew that Sakura had gotten into a fight somewhere, forcing him to sprint all the way to the waterside.

The first thing he noticed was all the debris floating in the air, along with wood splinters and decimated trees. Moving in once the dust clears, he sees his partner in her fighting stance, waiting for the enemy to show.

"Sakura!" He yells at her before signaling for them to get into a back-to-back formation.

The bandits emerged right as Naruto created ten shadow clones to cover his teammate. He immediately sprints up to the enemy shinobi, testing their skill with taijutsu. Sakura joined, throwing her chakra punches with fervor, effectively incapacitating three of the five shinobi. Slamming her heel onto the ground again, she opened up an opportunity for Naruto to stab one of his opponents with a kunai, before forming one of his clones to help him form a Rasengan, making sure to slam it directly in the center of the second opponent's torso.

The last bandit looked at the pair in disbelief, before poofing away in a cloud of smoke. _Black smoke_.

The pair never realized it was a poison until they already breathed in the gasses.

The inhalant tingled as it traveled through the shinobi's bodies, leaving an icy trail in its wake. Sakura felt the sensation slide through her veins only to pool around her chakra stores. The poison tightened its vice-like grip on her chakra coils, before suddenly pulsating the energy all throughout her body.

Turning around to look at Naruto, she saw him fall to the ground, a red aura surrounding his body. She glanced down at her own hands, realizing that she, too, was also emitting the strange light.

Sakura's world tilted as she swayed like a willow tree in the breeze. _Thump_. The pain didn't even register in her mind as she crashed onto the ruined earth. Her world flooded with darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fuck_ , she was sore. There was a sharp stabbing pain that seemed to concentrate around her belly button. Easing a hand onto the tender area, she temporarily numbed everything around that area. She could heal it later.

First priority is finding Naruto.

Maybe not healing herself was a mistake. As she was hopping through the treetops, it seemed as though the more she became aware of herself, the more her body hurt. Pain was even locating in areas that had no internal or external injuries. It was odd, but she had no time to spare.

A sudden jolt ran through her right leg, hindering her movement, forcing her to lean against a sturdy branch. Her breath ran in short gasps as she gingerly crouched down to examine her seemingly unharmed thigh. Wave after wave of medical terminology flooded her mind, but nothing adding up to this condition. _This doesn't make sense. Why does it hurt?_

She attempted to heal the "wound", but ended up changing her focus onto the more menial injuries that littered her body when no change occurred. A sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips, before she stood up and continued journeying through the forest.

"Oh Lord, how am I, the apprentice of _Tsunade Senju_ , unable to comprehend such a small thing?" Her voice sounded so small in the wilderness, drowned out by the loud rush of a nearby waterfall. _Waterfall?!_ She looked down, registering a trail of blood leading into the foliage - possibly Naruto's blood.

 _To the waterfall it is_ _then_.

The young Uzumaki woke up to a faint pressure on his thigh. He felt a familiar presence near him, instantly relaxing his guard and fell back into the depths of unconsciousness.

They were in a cave near the waterfall. The sound of roaring water reverberated beautifully within the jagged walls. Stalagmites and stalactites dotted the area, the moonlight outside shining in, creating eerie shadows. It was quite a lovely sight, and had the two occupants not been exhausted or unconscious, they might have even thought it _romantic_.

Sakura Haruno stood up, feeling quite accomplished with what she had just done. Even after being injured and wracked with pain, she still managed to find her companion _and_ heal him. Now she can finally relax so her own body recovers.

As the girl's thoughts were running through her mind, she came upon the realization that Naruto's injury was in the exact spot where her leg inexplicably started throbbing. However, it seemed as though it was only a coincidence, so she brushed off the thought and prepared to doze off.

She had an intense urge to look at the boy she knew so well. Turning her head, she allowed her eyes to linger, roaming over his solidly built form until her gaze reached his face.

"Oh Naruto…" She never finished her sentence, instead opting to go up to the sleeping blonde, gently placing his head onto her lap. Caressing him, the memories began overwhelming her like a flood, causing salty tears to stream from her eyes and drip one by one onto his face.

Never once did she notice the man in her arms stir. Never once did she realize that he was staring at her, eyes wide open.

He waited until she drifted off to sleep before pulling her small form into his own, enveloping her in his warmth. Anger plagued his thoughts until he, too, dozed off with the girl he loved between his arms.


End file.
